Stranded
by Casey 'Oilier' Jones
Summary: The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Marie Kanker, my childhood tormentor, clinging onto me for dear life as the ship sank to the dark depths of the ocean. The next thing I knew I was on a beach, with her lying next to me on the sand… Rated T for Language, that may change in later chapters... 2/26 Second Chapter up!
1. Prologue

**A/N: The Eds are in their late teens at this point, and so are the Kankers. I hope you like this idea for a story! I was watching Castaway the other day and thought **_**"This would be a great idea for a story!"**_** It's rated M for language but in later chapters it may get a little hot, but we shall see. R&amp;R, no flames please! This is my first REAL story after all. Anyway here we go!**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1**

Myself, Ed, and Eddy had saved up enough money to go on a cruise to the Bahamas.

"Only a few more days till non-stop beach babes Double Dee!" Eddy boasted.

"Is that the whole reason we are on this cruise Eddy?" I questioned.

"Duh, why the hell else would I want to go to the Bahamas!"

"Well, there's the warmer temperatures, tropical atmosphere, and the loc-" I was cut off by Eddy saying

"I don't give two shits about that stuff Double Dee, I just wanna get me some babes!"

"*Sigh* I guess some things never change…" I said as we boarded the huge ship.

The accommodations were pretty large, especially for what we paid, grant it, we are all sleeping in the same room, but it is a pretty big and spacious room. As soon as we walked into our room, Ed immediately saw the toaster on the small kitchen counter and ran towards it practically screaming "Buttered Toast!" Myself and Eddy just laughed as he proceeded to make toast.

Once the ship started out to sea, the three of us decided to go and check out the rest of the ship. There was a swimming pool, full service bar, shuffle boarding, putting green, and a gambling house. When we decided to go get a bite to eat at the food court, we had a very unwelcomed surprise as we rounded a corner.

We rounded a corner and we saw Lee, May, and Marie Kanker.

Eddy said "Kankers!"

"Eds!" Lee said at the same time.

We both said in unison "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Eddy, who was rather intimidated, spoke up and said to them "Y-y-y-you go first…"

Marie spoke up and said "We decided that we all needed a vacation from you guys and Peach Creek, and what better place to do it than the Bahamas. But, looks like that changed…"

I then said to Eddy "See! I told you people go to the Bahamas for other reasons!"

Eddy grumbled something that I couldn't make out, so I just shrugged it off.

"How can you even afford to go on this cruise? I mean, you live in a trailer park!" I said.

"We have our, ways… Heh heh…" Lee said while hitting her hand.

We all kind of slowly backed away at that sight.

"Well, what about you dorks, why the hell are you here?" Lee asked us.

"Eddy wanted to see some new babes, while I am going to study the local flora and culture." I responded to her.

"And to afford this, ol' sockhead here helped us out with some of the cash! But some of it was from the scams…" Eddy said...

"You're still paying me back Eddy…" I said rather irritated…

"I know! I know! Well, I'm getting hungry! So let's go boys!" Eddy barked at us.

"See you girls around… I guess…" I said to them.

"Catch ya later dorks…" May responded.

As we walked away, Ed screamed "Buttered Toaaaaaaaaast!" And proceeded to run to the food court.

I audibly heard the Kanker sister laugh at that, which really surprised me, to hear our former tormentors _laugh_ was a sight to behold, until we saw them turn and glare at us, at that point, we ran to the food court.

"Wait for us Ed!" Both myself and Eddy yelled at him.

Later that night, while we were relaxing in our cabin, we heard a loud grinding sound, and the whole ship started to shake.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Eddy exclaimed as we all ran out the door of our cabin. We looked off the deck to see that the ship appeared to have hit something in the water. People were screaming and panicking as the ship grinded on whatever was under the waves of the ocean.

Suddenly, the Kanker Sisters ran up to us and asked us "What the hell is going on?!"

The three of us answered back to them "We don't know!"

"It sounds like we hit something! Fuck the whole world!" May declared.

"It's probably just hit a shallow area of water May, probably nothing to worry about." I stated back to her.

"What if this scraping makes a hole in the ship Sockhead? What's gonna happen then?!" Eddy replied, pretty shakily I might add.

"I'm sure the crew will get us all to safety if that happens, which it won't." I answered.

"What if they don't? What are we going to do then! Just die in the ocean!?" Marie exclaimed.

"Look, Brainboy here is the smartest one of us, so, if anything, as much as I hate to say it, he's probably right." Lee stated, with some remorse in her tone.

As soon as Lee said that, the grinding sound stopped and the Captain's voice came over the intercom system _"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Please remain calm, and I assure you that everything is fine. The scraping sound that happened was just an area of shallow water. Everything is fine. We should arrive in the Bahamas sometime tomorrow evening. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your trip." _

"See! It's fine! We'll be arriving on schedule so it was just an area of shallow water." I said to them.

"I dunno Double Dee, something seems fishy here, like the crew is hiding something…" Eddy stated.

"The captain said its fine, so it's nothing to worry about." And with that, the six of us went back to our cabins.

Later in the night, as we were relaxing and getting ready to go to sleep, we hear the sound of metal crunching and bending, along with the sound of alarm sirens. The three of us rushed outside to see what was going on to see that the front half of the ship was sinking.

"What the hel- OH SHIT!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Quickly! To the Stern!" I shouted. We ran as fast as we could to the rear of the ship.

On our way there, we ran into the Kanker Sister and they asked us "What the hell is going on?!"

Eddy told them, "There's no time! The Ship is sinking! Just follow us!"

When we got to the back, the bow (front) of the ship was completely submerged, all the life boats were gone too. People were crying, lovers were sharing what might be their last kiss, and we were all hanging on for dear life, as the water slowly submerged the ship.

"Ed, Eddy, if this is the last time we get to see each other, I want you guys to know that, *sniffle* I-I had a fun time, over the years." I said.

"Me too Double Dee! I'm gonna miss you buddy!" Eddy replied to me.

Each of the Kanker Sisters had gone to their respective Ed (Lee-Eddy, May-Ed, and Marie-Edd), I didn't fully notice at the time, but Marie had grabbed my hand, and as we faced the end I felt secure with her holding my hand.

"Guys, *sniffle* I-I-I'll catch y-y-you on the o-o-other side… I h-hope…" I said, almost on the verge of crying…

The sound of the metal hull creaking became more and more evident, until *SNAP* the ship cracked in half, sending the back half of the ship into the water. As the ship fell, I felt someone, or something grab onto me, and hug me tightly. When I landed in the water I quickly swam up and found a board and grabbed on to it. Only to realize that Marie had grabbed onto me.

I said to Marie "Marie! Are you okay?! Marie!"

She said back to me "I-I'm f-f-fine Edd…"

Having no clue where Ed, Eddy, or the other Kankers were, nor if they were even alive, I focused on mine, and Marie's safety. The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Marie Kanker, my childhood tormentor, clinging onto me for dear life as the ship sank to the dark depths of the ocean. The next thing I knew I was on a beach, with her lying next to me on the sand…

**A/N 1: I hope you enjoyed the Prologue! Can't wait to put the next chapter up! Please R&amp;R, no flames please, this is my first REAL story!**

**A/N 2: I did make some changes from the original now, made things a bit more 'in character.' I know, the ship sinking isn't very realistic, but, I'm a railroad guy, not a ship guy. So, I kind of just used the Titanic as an example. And, if anyone would like to make some cover art, don't be afraid to PM me! Thanks, and onto the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Island

**A/N: Thanks for the support on the last chapter! I did revise the previous chapter to **_**BarthVader**_**'s review, and I think it turned out better that way! So thanks for that. I am going to make each chapter a day, I'm not sure how many there will be in the end, but anyway, here is Chapter 1: The Island!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Island**

_I focused on mine, and Marie's safety. The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Marie Kanker, my childhood tormentor, clinging onto me for dear life as the ship sank to the dark depths of the ocean. The next thing I knew I was on a beach, with her lying next to me on the sand…_

"Ugghh…" My whole body hurt, especially my legs and arms. I sat up and saw that I was on what appeared to be a deserted island, I saw a dense green forest that started about 30 or so yards from the shore line. I could see some big rock formations off in the distance. The other direction was nothing but miles of ocean.

"_Great… I'm on what appears to be a deserted island in the middle of nowhere!"_ I thought to myself…

Then I looked right next to me, and saw _her_, Marie Kanker, lying face down on the sand.

"_What's she doing here? Oh yeah, that's right! She was on that board with me when the ship crashed…"_ I thought to myself.

Gently, I rolled her onto her back, and checked for a pulse and breathing. She was breathing and had a pulse…

"_Thank God! At least she's alive!" _I thought to myself.

"_She looks cute when she's sleeping…"_ I unconsciously thought to myself…

"_Wait, did I just think she looked cute? She's a Kanker! My Tormentor! She's NOT cute!" _I quickly shook my head at the thought and blushed deeply.

"Yoo-Hoo! Marie! Earth to Mariiee!" I said trying to wake her up gently, but to no avail.

I checked for a pulse again, and there still was one, but there was no breathing.

"_Thank God Mother made me take First Aid Classes when I was younger!"_ I silently thanked my Mother and Father for making me take all those first aid classes when I was in Eighth Grade.

I started administering CPR to her, _"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, breathe!" _I said!

After about 2 times, she started to cough, and I sat back on my knees as she slowly sat up.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked, as if knowing I was there.

"I have no clue Marie, all I can say is we are somewhere near the Bahamas…" I said to her.

My voiced surprised her and she looked around until she saw me and her face lit up when she saw me, but then it immediately turned sour when she realized where we were.

"Well fuck, now what do we do? We're on a deserted island in the middle of the fucking ocean!" She shouted out.

She continued; "But of all the people on that ship, I get stuck with you! Why couldn't be Lee or May or someone!"

"Marie, for the record, I j-just saved your life a few minutes ago. Y-You stopped breathing and I-I was able to do CPR…"

Her face turned beat red and said to me "Y-y-you, w-what?"

"I-I s-saved your l-life…M-Marie…" I told her, equally as red.

An awkward silence passed between us as we sat there on the shore, mulling over what had just happened. The only sound to be heard was the crashing of the waves against the shoreline.

Marie broke the silence first "W-well, now what the fuck do we do?"

"We need to get shelter, find water, and make fire, those are our main priorities right now." I said to her.

"Water? There's a whole fucking ocean right here!" Marie stated.

"Marie, that's salt water, we need fresh water to survive! Have you ever paid attention in Bio?" I asked her.

"No, not really…" She replied.

I shook my head at her reply. Looking up at the sky, it appeared to be about 11 AM, and, seeing as it July, we had at least 8 hours of sunlight.

I looked at Marie and said "We have about 8 hours of sunlight, let's get started on finding water."

She replied to me "Hmrpf! Fine I guess, well, let's get going Brainboy…"

I rolled my eyes at her reply and said "Well, come on then!"

We then started to walk along the coast, after a little bit of walking we stumbled upon a cliff face with a small trickle of water coming down it.

Upon finding it, Marie said to me "Is that fresh water Double Dee?"

"I do believe it is Marie, let me taste it to see if it's fresh water…"

I cupped my hands and put it under the small trickle, lifted it up to my mouth and drank it.

I smacked my lips together and said "Yep, that's clean fresh water!"

"Great! So does that mean this is where our camp will be?" Marie inquired with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Yes it does! Well, let's get started on shelter, we need to be able to make the night…" I replied to her.

I was really genuinely surprised at Marie's cooperation, one would think that she would be groaning, complaining, and trying to torment me, but rather the exact opposite. She is very compliant, at least right now.

"_Maybe it's because she realizes that I'm her only hope of survival right now…"_ I thought to myself.

While I was staring off into space, pondering on where we should make our shelter, Marie was desperately trying to get my attention…

"Yo! Sockhead! Helloooo! Earth to Edd!" Waving her hand in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality and quickly said to her "S-sorry Marie, I kind of spaced out there."

She rolled her eyes and retorted back to me "Yeah, yeah… Where we gonna make this shelter? We're burning daylight."

I looked up at the sky and saw that it appeared to be sometime between 12:00 and 13:00 Hours (**A/N: For those of you who don't use 24 hour time, 13:00 Hours is 1 PM**).

"_Crap, she's right, we have to get moving here..."_ I thought to myself.

"Y-you're right Marie, let's get started on this shelter. We are going to need a few palm leaves, some wood and tree limbs, and something we can use as rope." I said to her without thinking much about who I was talking to.

"And where the hell do you expect me to find this stuff at Brainboy?" She asked me.

"Well, we are both going to go find it. Let's go." I said while walking into the nearby forest.

I silently thanked my Mother and Father for having me take Wilderness Survival classes when I was 14 as I walked into the forest with Marie following close behind. At some point while we were finding the materials, Marie had stopped calling me 'Sockhead' and 'Brainboy' and started calling me just Double Dee and Edd.

The shelter I had in mind was a simple lean-to shelter, build between two trees. Unfortunately, I had to improvise a little bit, using braided palm leaves, which Marie helped me braid, we lashed a long branch between the two trees, and then tied a smaller branch in the middle of branch, for support. To make the lean-to structure, we got some more branches and lashed them diagonally towards the ground, and then laid some palm leaves and dead brush over them, to trap in the heat.

When all that was done, I wiped my forehead and said "It's done! Thank the Lord!"

Marie replied to me saying "Yeah, finally. Why did we have to build it so big again?"

"Well, instead of making two separate shelters for each of us, just make one big enough for the two of us." I answered her.

"Oh… I-I guess that makes sense…" She said to me.

"Alright, now that we have shelter, now we need fire." I stated.

"And how are we going to do that Edd?" She asked me.

"I honestly don't know Marie… But we better hurry, we don't have much daylight left." I stated while looking out to the sea, and judging by the angle of the sun, it was about 17:00 Hours (**A/N: 17:00 Hours is 5 PM**), so we had about Two, to Two and a Half hours of daylight left.

My mother gave me a small Swiss Army knife before I went on this cruise, and, with a stroke of luck, it was still in my back pocket. I immediately started picking up rocks and striking my knife against them to see if I could get a spark from one of them.

Marie was staring rather confusedly at me, wondering what the hell I was doing hitting rocks with my knife.

She asked me "Uh, Double Dee, what in the hell are you doing?"

I replied "I'm trying to see if I can get a spark from one of these rocks to start a fire. So far, I haven't gotten anything."

"Oh, w-well, what can I go to help? I'm starting to get a l-little cold…" She asked me.

"Well, if you want, you could go get some dry sticks, and leaves. We need to make a small nest of dry stuff that will light easily…" I said back to her.

"Al-alright, I'll see what I can find." She told me as she started walking over toward the forest's edge.

"Man, Marie has changed so much today…" I thinking aloud. "I-it's probably j-just because she realizes that I'm basically her only chance she has at getting outta here…"

As she was gathering the kindling for the fire, I found myself staring at her. Every time I caught myself and practically screamed at myself in my head _"Dude! Remember! She's your tormentor! A Kanker Sister!"_ But I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her for some unknown reason.

I've known for a few years now, that my hormones have been 'kicking in' per-say. And that I've been more interested in females, but never any of the Kanker Sisters before. I just shrugged it off as there not being anyone else to look at and went back to trying to get a spark.

After about 30 Minutes, I picked up what appeared to be to be the last rock.

"I hope this works!" I said as I struck the rock with my knife and, wouldn't you know it, sparks!

"Hallelujah! We have sparks!" I exclaimed.

Marie came running over and said, "We have sparks?! 'Bout time!"

"Alright, now, let's get this fire started! Alright, now, first thing's first, we need to make the fire nest…" I declared as I started to make a small bowl out of the dead palm leaves, sticks, and plants.

"Marie, can you go do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Depends, what is it?" She said back to me.

"I need some bigger sticks, can you go find some for me?" I requested.

She rolled her eyes and replied "Well, I don't got anything better to do, so fine."

"Thanks Marie." I said quietly, barely enough for me to hear.

While Marie went to go get sticks, I finished making the 'bowl' and cut a small square piece of fabric from my shirt. With the piece of fabric, some dead palm leaves and lint, I held them to the rock with my thumb, while with the other hand, I once again, struck my knife against it, hoping to get a spark.

After about 25 strikes, I finally got a spark that caught the fabric on fire, carefully, I put it inside of the bowl, and started to blow at it, hoping to get a flame, and, within Two minutes, a small flame started to grow in the little nest.

"Marie! Marie! We have fire!" I cried.

She looked over at me and saw the small flame inside of the nest.

"Hold on! Be there in a second!" She yelled back at me as she started coming back to the makeshift camp we had.

"Hand me those sticks Marie! Quickly!" I said as she gave me them.

Quickly, I make a small Tepee over the fire with them, and, once the flame got high enough, they caught.

"Come on Marie, we need more wood! Timber! Timber!" I said. (**A/N: If you get that reference, you sir get brownie points**)

"Alright! Wait for me Double Dee!" Marie yelled while running after me.

We quickly got some bigger sticks and put them on the fire, which was going pretty good now. We repeated the process a few times until we got to logs. By now, it was about 19:00 Hours (**A/N: 19:00 is 7 PM**), and the sun was beginning to set.

Myself and Marie were sitting by the fire, looking out over the seemingly endless expanse of water. A peaceful silence passed between us, and neither one of us said a word. It truly was a sight to behold.

Marie's stomach broke the silence with a low growl, "Uh, Edd?" She asked.

"Yes Marie?" I responded.

"Shouldn't we get something to eat? I'm getting kind of hungry…" She said to me.

"Well, I suppose I could try to catch some fish, but how…" I retorted back to her.

Suddenly, an idea came into head, Marie's silver earrings.

"Marie, I need your earrings." I said to her, looking at here shiny silver earrings.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Why on Earth do you need my earrings?"

"For a fish lure, the shininess will get their attention. Also, they have something I can use as a hook." I told her.

She mulled it over for a minute and eventually gave in and handed me her earrings. With them, I found a sturdy stick to use as the rod, and then tied some of our rope to one end of it, and the earrings on the end of the rope.

When I finished it, I threw the rope out into the water. After about 5 minutes, I got a bite.

"I think I got one!" I said aloud. It put up a good fight, but in the end, I was the victor.

I brought it back to the fire and said to Marie, "Dinner is here!"

Her face looked pretty happy at the sight of the fish. I then got some rocks and put them in the fire, well, next to it. While the rocks were cooking, I started to fillet the fish. Marie's smile instantly faded as she saw the inside of the fish.

About 10 minutes later, I had the fish gutted and cooking on the fire. While that cooked, myself and Marie were once again sitting by the fire, looking out over the ocean.

The sky had turned a burnt orange as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

A peaceful silence passed between us, with the only sounds being the crackling of the fire and the crashing of waves against the shoreline.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Edd?" Marie asked me.

"It is Marie, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it…" I replied.

The sunset truly was a sight to behold, it was more beautiful than I could've ever imagined. Sadly, the sizzling of the fish brought my attention to it as I took it off the rocks, as it was cooked.

I sliced it with one of my unused knives and gave half to Marie, and the other to myself. Marie just grabbed it in her hands and took a huge bit out of it and said "This is pretty good Double Dee! I didn't think you were this good of a cook!"

I blushed lightly, thankfully, the light of the fire you couldn't notice it.

"U-uh t-thanks?" I said, not really knowing what to say.

As I took my first bite, I realized that it was actually really good, and I said to Marie "Yeah, wow, _I_ didn't even realize I was this good of a cook…"

"Well, you are, so, deal with it." She retorted.

We both laughed at that comment.

When we finished the fish, we both decided to get a small drink from the stream, and get some sleep.

While Marie was getting her drink, I went and got some palm leaves, to use as blankets.

Marie laid on one side of the lean-to, while I laid on the other. Before I went to bed, I threw some more wood on the fire.

Marie said to me "I would've never saw you as being an outdoors-y type of guy."

"I'm not, you can thank my parents for making me take Wilderness Survival classes when I was 14." I replied.

"Well, at least it's coming in handy." She said and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I thank them now for that, otherwise, we might be dead right now…" I told her.

"T-thank y-you Edd, for everything today, you really didn't have to." She said to me.

"No, Marie, I-I did have to, I'm not like Ed or Eddy, I care for others. I really hope they are Okay, and so are your sisters…" I replied…

Marie blushed very heavily at that statement, and said back to me "W-w-well, g-g-goodnight E-Edd. I-I'm gonna g-go to sleep…"

"A-alright, g-goodnight M-Marie…" I said as I pulled the leaf up over me.

All I could think of was what she had said _"T-thank y-you Edd, for everything today, you real didn't have to."_ The last thing I remember thinking about before I fell asleep, was the two of us together, back in Peach Creek…

**A/N: Man! Glad that was a long chapter! 11 Pages in Word and 2,898 words! It took a little longer because for a while I couldn't get any inspiration for it, which may be due to the fact that it is literally -10 F outside. Anyway, Please R&amp;R, no flames please! Also, if anyone would like to make some cover art, please PM me! I'm not the greatest at art so… Anyway, onto the next chapter!**


End file.
